Integrated circuits need to be tested and probed in various manufacturing stages. After a die that comprises the integrated circuits is formed, a probe step needs to be performed. In some approaches, the probe structures such as the probe pads, however, are already covered by a surface dielectric layer such as a polyimide layer. Therefore, no probe structure is exposed and can be used for probing. On the other hand, electrical connectors are available on the surface of the die, the connectors are not suitable for probing because probing may damage the electrical connectors.